


Every Last Drop

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: “This isn’t about you. You’re amazing at what you do. I just … the shower—well—you’re just not a showerhead. And sometimes that’s what I want.”When she chances a look at Kakashi again his eyes have widened slightly, and he looks entirely taken aback. “You—the showerhead?” The amount of disbelief packed into that word would’ve made a lesser woman dissolve into uncontrollable laughter.The blush steadily spreads down her neck as she contemplates this bizarre conversation he pulled her into having. She really hadn’t wanted to ever discuss this with anyone. “Yes, the showerhead. Problem?”Sakura looks away again, feeling the slow, simmering burn of embarrassment.A few moments of silence later, Kakashi shifts, and when he speaks he nearly purrs.“Can I watch?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 471





	Every Last Drop

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Wow! I've started this forever ago. Thank you kakashisgf and moderndayportia for all your help and for betaing this for me! You guys are awesome <3

Kakashi watches her, in that quiet yet careful way of his. 

His eyes follow her movements as she navigates the living room, toweling at her hair with both hands. His thumb and index absentmindedly roll his lower lip. 

“What?” Sakura demands, a bit defensively. She can’t help it. His scrutiny is so blatantly curious, so intent, as if poring over until he finds his answers, even if it overcomes her. 

His gaze flickers up to meet her own, the reflection of something intense burning bright before dissipating. “Nothing.”

Her eyebrows rise in interest, insecurity morphing to curiosity. That wasn’t nothing. And Kakashi isn’t one to deflect her innocent questions anymore, which means he believes the answer might get him in trouble. Unable to drop the matter out of sheer interest, Sakura rounds the coffee table and drops onto the sofa cushion beside him.

“Tell me,” she insists, because whatever it is that occupies his mind is clearly puzzling him. 

“Well…” he hesitates momentarily, eyes flitting back and forth between her and his feet propped up on the table. “Were you … were you _ getting off _ in the shower?”

Sakura’s mouth clicks shut audibly with sudden regret for prying.

A blush creeps across her cheeks. She didn’t think she was being _ that _ loud … “Um. Why?”

Kakashi’s eyes slide over to her face again, this time staring at her with astonishing vulnerability. “Because I’m here …” 

He seems to wrestle some internal thought for a moment before admitting as casually as he can manage to sound, although failing at concealing exactly how much it bothers him. 

“Why didn’t you just—if you wanted to—you could have asked me. So I can’t help but think you have a reason to believe _ I _ can't satisfy you.”

Sakura’s brain short-circuits. 

“What?—No! That’s not it at all! I swear!—you’re … you’re amazing, truly, the best.” 

Now she’s blushing heavily. She can feel heat wafting off her face. Kakashi has never been anything short of an amazing lover since they took their relationship to the physical level half a dozen months ago. 

In fact, he's the best she’s ever had. 

“Just because I, um, _ you know,_ doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you.”

That same inexplicable something shines from his dark eyes again, and he reaches to lightly trace his thumb up her cheekbone. Sakura’s breath stalls in her lungs as she finds herself caught in the intense magnetism of his nearness. 

“Explain,” he demands softly. 

_Shit,_ Sakura thinks. She knows Kakashi, the way he thinks, the way he acts—the last thing she needs is for him to start believing he's inadequate in satisfying her needs. But to explain would mean …

She looks away. 

“This isn’t about you. You’re amazing at what you do. I just … the shower—well—you’re just not a showerhead. And sometimes that’s what I want.”

When she chances a look at Kakashi again his eyes have widened slightly, and he looks entirely taken aback. “You—the _ showerhead_?” The amount of disbelief packed into that word would’ve made a lesser woman dissolve into uncontrollable laughter. 

The blush steadily spreads down her neck as she contemplates this bizarre conversation he pulled her into having. She really hadn’t wanted to ever discuss this with anyone. “Yes, the showerhead. Problem?”

Sakura looks away again, feeling the slow, simmering burn of embarrassment. 

A few moments of silence later, Kakashi shifts, and when he speaks he nearly purrs. 

“Can I watch?”

Sakura’s head snaps in his direction, her jaw dropping. “_What_.”

“What?” he repeats, dumbfounded. “You can fuck me in the shower, but you won’t let me watch you jerk off in the shower?”

Sakura splutters. “That’s—different!”

“No, it’s not,” Kakashi disagrees, and Sakura has no counterpoint to that really.

She settles for, “But it’s _me _ time.”

Kakashi actually pouts. “I wouldn’t disturb you.”

“I profoundly doubt that,” she snorts, her blush cooling. 

Kakashi is attractive in ways she still marvels over in secret—he's lithe muscles and carefully woven flesh, skin that’s a battlefield of scars. A hundred stories are buried in the dips and valleys of his body. A body that moves with a quiet lethality, an undeniable grace, that wraps around her own like he's fitted just for her. 

But Kakashi in the shower, she thinks, breaches new grounds of human attractiveness. There’s no restraining herself in the face of that glistening, flushed skin. Not when water drips over hard pectorals, leading down to lean, corded abs and on to … other, more glorious, parts of him.

He could be on his best behaviour, and she’d still be completely distracted.

“Come on,” he tempts, his nose nuzzling the nook behind her ear.

Unbidden, a shiver traverses the length of her spine, and he chuckles, mapping it with his large hand. “I won’t touch without permission.”

His arm spans her waist, palm pressing over her stomach. A defiant heat pulses under his touch, the stirring of arousal coiling in her stomach. 

He makes it so tempting to just say yes. To give in.

Sakura bites her lip, admits quietly, “It’s. Embarrassing.”

Kakashi presses a kiss where his nose had been teasing, and the sensation of warm, lush lips fluttering softly over her skin makes her want to shiver again, especially when he uses his palm to press her back against him. “What if I sit behind you so that you don’t see me … Like this …” he murmurs hotly over her ear, and Sakura has to shut her eyes against the pleasant throb between her thighs. 

“W-why are you doing this?” she grits through her teeth, hating the way her body is helpless against the unrelenting closeness of his.

The fingers of the hand on her stomach circle slowly, languidly, just feeling. It drives her crazy. “Because I’m curious.”

And isn’t he always? About her skin, about what makes her writhe, about how she likes to be touched, about all the ways he could touch her, about the way she touches herself … 

_ Oh gods. _

Sakura swallows and hopes she doesn’t regret her next words. “_Fine._ But just once.”

Kakashi buries his face in her neck, grinning. “_Yess._ When?”

She wriggles against him, hating that he's turned her on despite having just come twice in the shower. “... I-I suppose tonight will do?”

“Perfect,” he hums cordially against her skin, a noise of satisfaction that settles heavily in her gut. “Can’t wait.”

“Shut up,” she grumbles, thighs pressing together to stave off the throbbing. “Before I change my mind.”

* * *

By the time evening arrives Sakura is a mess of nerves and building excitement. 

It seems ridiculous—her sex life with Kakashi is nothing short of an adventure, an endless string of experiments, discovering new things about herself and about him. It wouldn’t even be the first time she’s touched herself in his presence; Kakashi takes pleasure in watching her, has never made a secret of it. 

She entertains skipping on showering, but she had been training with Naruto and she feels sweaty and gross. It’s all she can do not to rip the tattered remains of her clothes off and hop in the shower.

Sakura trudges towards her bathroom, a blush blooming in her cheeks knowing there’s no avoiding Kakashi when he sets his mind to something. She makes quick work of tossing her outfit in the laundry basket and hopping in the shower to begin cleansing the layer of sweat clinging to her skin.

By the time she’s scrubbing her feet, she'd almost forgotten about Kakashi and his promise to join her, contemplating her plans for tomorrow with team ten instead.

The door creaks open, startling her out of her musings and letting in a gust of cool air. 

Sakura hastily wipes water out of her eyes and looks left to find Kakashi leaning against the doorframe, missing his shirt. 

His sweats cling tantalisingly low on his hips, threatening to slip lower if not for the drawstring holding them in place. He smirks, eyes doing a quick, appreciative sweep of her glistening body. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Sakura croaks, lowering her hands from her sud-free hair. 

Kakashi walks in, shuts the door and leans back against it. He looks so inviting, mussed-up hair and naked torso, and the sudden, all-encompassing want to have him is staggering. 

“How was training?”

“It was alright,” she replies, busying herself with grabbing the soap and lathering it under her armpits because he's right there, and she _ wants _ him. “Naruto lost twice, won twice, so it’s a tie.”

When she looks at Kakashi again he's shimmying out of his pants—yep, boxers-free. Sakura looks away, trying not to let building excitement show on her face. 

“Ninjutsu or taijutsu?”

“Ninjutsu, obviously. I would kick his ass in taijutsu,” Sakura can’t help but preen, which earns her a chuckle from Kakashi, who steps into the bathtub with her.

Their shower is by no means modest, big enough to easily hold three people, but it suddenly feels tight and small with Kakashi looming over her, the tall glorious bastard that he is. 

“I have no doubt,” he agrees easily, leaning down to press his mouth over hers in a languid kiss.

Sakura’s eyes shut against the fluttering in her stomach and the stuttering beat of her heart. He draws back a few inches, stray droplets of water gliding down his face. “Welcome home.” 

She swallows thickly, licks her lips, tasting him and the peculiar sweetness left behind by water droplets. “Thanks.” 

There’s a moment of uncertain silence, just Kakashi, Sakura and a crackling tension that dances in the paltry inches that separate their two very naked bodies. 

He moves first, determinedly reaching behind her to grab the showerhead off the hook, and incidentally pressing their bodies together. 

Warm skin against warm skin, soft curves moulding against hard muscles.

Sakura shivers despite the hot water beating over her back. 

He wraps his arm around her, holding them together under the spray in his other hand and presses his mouth against hers again, open-mouthed and wet. Sakura’s breath puffs out of her nose, her palms smoothing over slick pectorals as she returns his kiss, every inch of skin yearning for his touch. 

When he pulls back he has a heady look in his eyes, mouth so pink and appetising, she wants to kiss him all over again. 

Sakura startles slightly when he places the showerhead in her hand and closes in on her to murmur, just short of a command. “Show me.”

The words cascade down her skin, pooling in the pit of her stomach, and there’s no escaping the boiling lust he ignites inside her. 

“Sit,” she says thickly, adjusting the temperature of the water until it’s lukewarm while Kakashi lowers himself to the bottom of the tub, leaning back against it in easy compliance. 

Before she can lose her nerve, she squats down in from of him, turning so that her back faces him as she sits between his thighs. Kakashi immediately draws her back against him, two firm arms bracketing her middle, his feet slipping beneath her ankles and parting her legs just so. 

He nuzzles her neck, breathing her clean scent. “You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about ... You’re so sexy,” his voice is husky, yet so sincere. It makes her close her eyes. 

“Mhm,” she hums, the sound broken. 

“Show me,” he growls in her ear, teeth at her earlobe. 

Sakura just about shudders. And now she’s fervently throbbing for his touch. For any kind of relief. The showerhead has never been so tantalizing, the strong current beating against her stomach. She might as well just ….

The hand holding the showerhead slips lower, her other hand spreading apart her labia and then …

“_Oh,_” she sighs, her head falling back against Kakashi’s chest. She adjusts her hold on the showerhead, angling it so that the powerful streams of water hit just where she needs them. 

It’s always so intense at first. The concentrated pressure focused on such a small area. The onslaught of sensation. 

Her body trembles. Sakura bites her lip to swallow her sounds, but there isn’t much she can do to quell the quivering of her skin against his, her thighs shaking, her hips jerking restlessly against the unwavering spray of pleasure. 

To his credit, he doesn’t speak, but his twitchy hands press restlessly over her stomach, his fingers dancing and gliding over the skin, slipping lower only to retreat.

He wants to touch her, but is restraining himself. The notion makes her breathe heavily through her parted lips as more pleasure wracks her frame. 

“Oh fuck,” she grits, throwing her head back against him. 

She’s so close.

The water streams almost too much on her sensitive clit, the build-up rapid and brutal, and she flinches against Kakashi, again and again, every time her grip on the showerhead shifts. 

“Fuck, fuck, _ fuck_.”

Kakashi’s hands tense against her, and suddenly they’re grasping her thighs, holding them apart as they tremble. “Shit, I wish I could see your face right now.” 

The rumble of that voice. 

The feeling of his erection pressing against her back. 

The hot puffs of his breath on the flushed skin of her neck. 

The tickle of his hair on the side of her face. 

_ Him holding her. _  
_  
_Him watching her.

Sakura clenches long and hard, the torrent of pleasure roaring through her body and carrying her over the falls into a place so sensitive it almost hurts, her hips jerking at the ebbing, and flowing waves of pleasure lapping at her nerves as the strong arms of her lover anchor her firmly to himself, solid and steadfast, until satisfaction transforms into desire, and desire into an urgent need for more.

Kakashi’s palm on her face, his tug and heated kiss nearly unravel her. 

He licks and nips her lips, wet heat and a slick tongue that plunders her mouth. She tastes the want and need on it, in the unbridled intensity with which he uses it to fuck her mouth until she’s breathless. 

The pleasure is stunning. She arches, moans this time, because it all feels so good, so exquisite, the cold air on her nipples and the warm water gushing between her thighs, Kakashi’s solid and heated body lining her back, his palms a tingling weight on her sensitive skin. And his kiss—his kiss that steals the air from her lungs, possesses it … he rips his mouth away with a harsh gasp, panting, bites her jawline with sharp canines, and Sakura moans again, brain hazy from the lack of oxygen and a million firing neurons.

“What does it feel like?” he pants in her ear, the side of his face pressing against hers, water droplets sizzling between them.

“Fucking amazing.” Sakura‘s back curves, another intense wave of pleasure bubbling over her nerve-endings. There’s a second build-up happening; she can feel it coming, and she has to shut her eyes and lean back against him again as it strips her of her ability to think, thoughts dissolving into nothingness under the stream.

“Jesus, look at you.” 

He pushes her hand away, uses his own to spread the lips of her pussy apart. 

Sakura whimpers, thrusting up against his fingers. “Can I—can I try?”

_ Oh gods. _ Sakura trembles at the thought as she hands him the showerhead, as she guides him to where she needs him to be. She adjusts it until she feels the water hit her clit and then chokes on a moan, bucking against it. “_Fuck_, just like that. Right there.”

Kakashi breathes heavily behind her, steadying his hand to maintain the pressure, and Sakura can’t help but reach to grasp the back of his head with her free hand and tug hard as her insides quake. 

“_Oh fuck, oh fuck!_” she keens as she comes again, white clouding her vision. 

Kakashi holds her through it all, until she has to push his hand away, and by the time she calms down, he's so wound up, his breath is ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly against her. 

“Shit,” he heaves, forehead falling against her shoulder as he tries to anchor himself. “That was so fucking sexy I…”

Sakura reaches behind her, turning as she grasps his aching, straining cock and strokes him. He hisses, his head falling back against the slick tiled wall, and she’s drunk on it, the sight of him, the feeling of him pulsating in her hand.

The intimacy of what they’ve just done is not lost on her, and it starts an ache anew. 

She ducks, taking him in her mouth with an uninhibited hunger that surprises her. She sucks him fast and hard, until her jaw aches and he's all but thrusting his cock down her throat. And when he pries her off, she lets him, moving with him as he yanks her into his lap and guides his cockhead into her entrance. 

He holds her hips and pushes her down until he's as deep inside her as he can be. And then he thrusts up into her, and Sakura’s world narrows into that point of contact. He uses his iron grip on her hips to bring her down to meet him halfway, his chakra keeping them grounded. The staccato of their bodies connecting is barely concealed by the drumming of water, his knees bend as he presses his heels into the porcelain and fucks her with all his might. 

Sakura throws her head back and arches against him and holds to his shoulders for dear life as he takes her apart bit by bit, until he growls and shoots his load inside her, until he's made her cum for the third time. 

Two hands tangle in her hair as he draws her closer for a desperate meshing of lips, and they slow down to a gradual stop. He breathes roughly against her, her forehead pressing against his cheek as they try to regain the air they lost. 

“Jesus,” he mutters quietly, running a hand in the tangled clumps of her wet hair and drawing her in for a sated, lazy kiss. 

He strokes her tongue with his own, his thumb brushing over her chin, tilting her face this and that way as he discovers new ways to steal her breath. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles against her mouth, tongue gliding over her lower lip before resuming a wet dance with her own. 

When they finally part, Sakura’s mouth is tingling, her head swimming. She presses her face against his neck and breathes in the humid air locked between their bodies. 

“You’re—unbelievable.”

“There are worse things to be,” he tells her, the ghost of his smile against her temple. 

“And terrible,” she adds, sucking in a deep breath to soothe her straining lungs. 

“Mhm … maybe,” he chuckles, uncaring. He runs a slick palm up and down her back, where he carves tingling paths into her skin. “And you’re incredibly sexy.”

Sakura leans back to scrutinise his face, the wicked curve of his mouth and glistening lips. “Don’t think this will become a thing.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Kakashi smiles innocently, and Sakura is tempted to call him out.

“Besides,” she continues despite her heated blush, “It’s your turn next time.”

“My turn to what?” he blinks lazily, as his fingers weave wet strands away from her forehead. They pause at her next words. 

“To let me watch.”

He raises a challenging eyebrow, but there’s a pinkness tinting his cheeks. How dare he look adorable and sexy at the same time? 

“You want me to let you watch me … jerk off in the shower?”

Damn him! Sakura ducks her head to hide her blush. “So what about it?”

Kakashi’s chuckle makes her shiver as he moves to leave soft kisses along her shoulder. “I can guarantee you it won’t be half as hot as this.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Sakura grumbles but accepts his subsequent kiss with a sigh. 

“Fine,” he murmurs against her mouth, and then, with a hot swipe of his tongue over her lips and a trail of burning kisses up her jawline, brings his mouth to her ear and demands in a husky tone that makes her throb, “As long as you let me finish on your face.”

She is so, so screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a Ko-fi! ko-fi.com/bouncy <3


End file.
